Romance In Their Love
by jeje100607
Summary: Kim Jaejoong di cap sebagai anak pembangkang oleh ayahnya maka di utus seorang pengawal untuk mengubahnya. Lalu apakah dengan begitu Jaejoong akan berubah menjadi anak yang penurut? Apakah cinta akan datang menghampiri mereka? Temukan disini. Yunjae Love Story. Chap 1 hadir
1. Chapter 1

**Romance in their love**

**Genre :** Romance, fluff

**Rating :** T

**Cast :** Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, and many more

**Lenght :** 2 Chapter

**Warning : Ini ff cerita Yaoi (boyXboy) dengan ide cerita pasaran.**

**Disclamer : **Karakter milik masing-masing, author cuma punya ide dan tulisan.

**Chapter 1**

Dentuman musik terdengar menggema di dalam club malam daerah itaewon. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 1 pagi dan suasana semakin panas dengan tarian beberapa pria yang tak berpakaian.

Di sebuah sudut club itu, terlihat seorang pria yang cukup manis asik menghisap rokok yang di sodorkan oleh lelaki botak di sampingnya. Pria itu duduk di sofa club bersama beberapa pria yang merupakan teman-temannya. Mereka sedang merayakan ulang tahun pria manis itu.

"Hei, Jaejoong ah..aku kira kau tak akan kemari lagi" Kata Suk Chun atau yang biasa di sapa tony hong-pria botak tadi, pada pria manis bernama Jaejoong itu.

Jaejoong menghembuskan asap rokok dari sela bibir tipisnya, "Kau menyuruhku bunuh diri, _Hyung_?" Tanya Jaejoong sarkatis. Matanya memerah karena mabuk.

Suk Chun terkekeh, "Kau harus jadi anak yang baik, Jaejoong. Bukankah kau pewaris kerajaan bisnis ayahmu?"

"Kau kira aku suka? Aku lebih baik menghamburkan uang daripada harus bekerja pusing-pusing seperti _Aboji_"

"Kau itu beruntung, Jae. Kau tak perlu takut kelaparan, tidak seperti kami" Kata Yihan, salah satu temannya. Jaejoong tersenyum meremehkan.

"Iya, tapi kau juga akan takut kesepian sepertiku, harus berdiam diri di rumah seperti seorang putri" Katanya.

"Kau ini aneh" Koor temannya yang lain-Hyunjoong.

Baru Jaejoong akan menjawab, ponsel di celana jeans-nya bergetar. Ia berdecak kesal ketika nama ayahnya terlihat di sana.

"_Ne, Aboji_~" Jawabnya pelan, ini sudah kesekian kalinya sang ayah menelepon.

**"KIM JAEJOONG! CEPAT PULANG!"** Dan sudah kesekian kalinya juga sang ayah berteriak seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kim Minwo, ayah dari Kim Jaejoong itu terduduk di sofa ruang tamu, tampak sang istri sedang mengusap-usap dadanya, mencoba menenangkan si suami yang tampak sangat marah.

Wanita berusia 45 tahun itu menatap sedih sang anak yang berlutut di depannya dan sang suami, sedangkan Minwo menatap kesal kearah anaknya.

"Kau..harus berapa kali lagi _Aboji _bilang untuk tidak menjadi pembangkang, Kim Jaejoong?!" Katanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong berlutut, menundukkan kepalanya, tapi ia tidak benar-benar takut. Matanya terpejam karena ia sudah mengantuk, juga akibat mabuknya yang belum hilang.

"_Mianhae, Aboji_" Hanya kata-kata itu yang selalu di ulangnya tiap berbuat salah.

"Aku tak melarangmu menjadi seorang gay, tapi aku melarangmu untuk pergi ke club sialan itu. Demi Tuhan keluarga kita terhormat, Jae"

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya, ia menatap sang ayah dengan mata sayunya.

"Aku tahu itu, _Aboji_. Kau ingin aku menjaga sikap untuk kepentinganmu, karena kau takut para kolegamu tahu kalau anakmu seorang gay, begitu kan?" Kata Jaejoong membuat ayahnya bertambah geram.

"**MWOYA?!**" Minwo bangun dari duduknya, menghampiri Jaejoong yang kembali menunduk. Ia menarik tangan Jaejoong agar berdiri.

"Jaga ucapanmu!"

"Ucapan yang mana? Aku lupa" Kata Jaejoong dengan santainya. Minwo hampir memukul anaknya itu kalau saja sang istri tak menahan tangannya.

"Jangan, _Yeobo_" Minwo langsung menurunkan tangannya yang sempat terangkat.

"Lihat, Naomi. Kau terlalu memanjakannya hingga membuat ia seperti ini. Pembangkang dan tak tahu aturan" Minwo beralih pada istrinya. Naomi-ibu Jaejoong itu menatap sedih kearah Jaejoong yang membuang wajahnya.

"Kembalilah kekamarmu, Jae" Wanita keturunan jepang itu menyuruh Jaejoong dengan lembut. Ia juga marah pada anaknya itu, tapi sebagai seorang ibu ia harus bersabar.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Jaejoong berjalan gontai ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Kepalanya pusing dan ia tak mau memikirkan apapun.

"Kau harus tenang, _Yeobo_. Kalau kau mengkasarinya, ia akan semakin menjadi" Kata Naomi menenangkan.

"Tenang kau bilang? Usiaku sudah 50 tahun, aku tak bisa selamanya hidup dan menjalankan bisnis keluarga kita. Kau ingin anakmu itu miskin karena kita bangkrut? Aku marah demi kebaikannya. Ia satu-satunya anak kita" Kata Minwo kesal. Ia kini sudah duduk di sofa yang tadi, menerima teh hangat yang di buatkan oleh istrinya.

"Aku tahu, makanya kita harus pakai cara lembut. Kita buat Jaejoong berubah tanpa membuat ia menjadi pembangkang" Kata Naomi sambil tersenyum. Minwo mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa perkataanmu seminggu lalu akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Minwo curiga.

"Tentu saja, hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk mengembalikan Joongie kecil kita yang lucu" Kata Naomi dengan senyum yang semakin lebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di bandara Incheon siang itu, pesawat dari tokyo telah tiba. Seorang pria dengan papan nama di tangannya terus mengamati pintu keluar penumpang. Ia melihat satu persatu penumpang yang keluar, hingga orang yang ia kenal sebagai tuannya itu terlihat. Dengan semangat ia melambaikan papan nama itu sambil berteriak, "Tuan Jung!"

Orang yang merupakan pemilik nama itu menoleh kearahnya lalu tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ne, aku mengerti"

**Klik..**

"Kita langsung kerumah atau ke kantor, Tuan?" Tanya orang bernama Jisuk itu pada tuannya.

"Kerumah saja, kepulanganku sekarang tidak mengharuskanku untuk kekantor"

"Oh, anda hanya liburan?"

"Ya bisa di bilang begitu. Tapi aku rasa ini jauh lebih mengasikkan" Katanya sambil tersenyum misterius. Jisuk hanya mengangguk tak mengerti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jaejoong _Hyuuung~_"

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya lalu berdecak. Ia membenarkan letak kacamata hitamnya.

"Bisa tidak kau tak berteriak seperti itu? Jarang kita tak lebih 2 meter, Junsu" Katanya malas. Junsu yang sudah di sampingnya hanya terkekeh.

"_Mian, Hyung_. Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat" Kata Junsu sambil tertawa. Jaejoong menghela nafas lalu kembali berjalan.

"Loh _Hyung_, kelas kita tak ada di sana" Seru Junsu saat melihat Jaejoong berjalan kearah yang salah, tapi ia tetap mengejarnya.

"_Hyung_, kau mau kemana?" Junsu agak kesusahan menyamai langkah Jaejoong.

"Tidur" Jawab Jaejoong santai. Ia mengantuk sekali siang ini.

"Tidur?" Ulang Junsu bingung.

"Kau ingin membolos?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Jika kau tak ingin bolos, jangan mengikutiku!" Kata Jaejoong kesal.

"Aku ikut, _Hyung~_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini pakaian yang akan kau pakai selama bertugas. Ini profil calon bosmu, dan ini koper perlengkapan senjata untukmu" Yunho menerima semua itu sambil mengangguk. Ia melihat pada benda-benda yang ia butuhkan selama bertugas di pekerjaan sampingannya.

"Kau tau akan mengubah siapa kan, Yunho"

"Ne, aku tahu, _Aboji_" Kata Yunho sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semilir angin menerpa wajah Jaejoong yang sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya. Ia tidur diatas kursi panjang yang ada di atap kampusnya. Junsu tidur di sebelah Jaejoong sama lelapnya karena itu sudah kebiasaan mereka saat bolos kuliah.

Ia sangat menyukai keadaan seperti ini, tenang dan tak ada pengganggu. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlangsung lama hingga getar handphone mengacaukannya.

"Ish, lagi.." Katanya kesal. Ia menjawab telepon dari seseorang dengan mata terpejam.

"Ne.."

"Jae, pulang sekarang juga"

Jaejoong berdecak, "Tapi aku sedang kuliah, _Aboji_"

"Sudahlah, _Aboji_ tahu kalau kau tidur di atap kampus" Jaejoong semakin berdecak kesal.

"_Ne, arraso_"

**Pik..**

Jaejoong benar-benar kesal. Ia lalu menatap Junsu yang masih terlelap, tidak berniat membangunkan pria lugu itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak menyangka jarak antara kampus dan rumah ini mencapai 1 jam perjalanan" Kata Kim Minwo dengan tajam, karena Jaejoong baru saja tiba di rumah.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia selalu salah di mata ayahnya dan ia tak pernah berminat memperbaiki kesalahannya itu.

"Sudahlah, ada apa kau menyuruhku pulang?" Jaejoong tidak ingin membahasnya.

Minwo menahan emosinya. Ia selalu saja kesal jika di hadapkan oleh anaknya itu.

"Aku tidak mau penyakit jantungku terus kambuh karena kesal denganmu, jadi aku memberimu seorang pengawal untuk menahan sikap pembangkangmu" Kata Minwo langsung, Jaejoong membelalakan matanya.

"**Mwo?**" Tanya Jaejoong terkejut. Minwo tersenyum lalu menyuruh seseorang yang berdiri cukup jauh di belakang Jaejoong untuk mendekat. Jaejoong tidak menyadari adanya pria itu di belakangnya.

Pria berkacamata hitam itu berdiri di samping Minwo.

"Perkenalkan, dia pengawal baru mu. Jung Yunho"

Jaejoong tercengung tak percaya. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau ayahnya akan bertindak sejauh ini. Menyewa pengawal hanya untuk mengawalnya. Demi Tuhan ia sudah berusia 23 tahun dan bukan anak kecil berusia 5 tahun.

"A-aku tidak mau, _Aboji_. Kau tidak bilang padaku sebelumnya"

"Aku tak perlu minta persetujuanmu. Kau tak bisa menolak untuk ini, Kim Jaejoong"

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya, "Terserah!" Setelah itu Jaejoong berlari ke kamarnya dengan wajah merah padam.

Minwo dan Yunho hanya menatap kepergian Jaejoong. Mereka sudah menebak reaksi itu yang akan di perlihatkan oleh Jaejoong.

"Kau lihat bagaimana sifatnya? Aku sudah lelah menghadapinya" Kata Minwo sambil memijat keningnya. Yunho tersenyum.

"Dia hanya perlu pelajaran, _Ahjussi_" Kata Yunho sambil menyeringai. Ia sudah menyiapkan banyak rencana untuk menghadapi sifat pria bermarga Kim itu.

"Ne, dan aku berharap banyak padamu, Yunho"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Duk duk duk..**

Jaejoong mendrible bola basketnya dengan kencang hingga menimbulkan suara berisik. Ia mendrible bola itu tinggi-tinggi tanpa berniat menangkapnya, hingga bola itu terpental kesegala arah dan menjatuhkan sebuah lampu di atas nakas hingga pecah.

"**ARRGGHHH!**" Jaejoong berteriak dengan marah.

**Tok..tok..tok..**

"Tuan, boleh saya masuk?" Tanya Yunho dari luar kamar. Jaejoong berdecih kesal lalu melempar bola tadi tepat ke pintu.

**Brak!**

Yunho mundur selangkah karena terkejut.

"Aku hanya ingin berkenalan dengan anda, Tuan" Katanya masih dengan sabar.

"**PERGI...**" Teriak Jaejoong dari dalam.

Yunho tersenyum, Jaejoong memang bukan pria lembut.

"Apa aku sudah bilang kalau aku bisa membuka pintu ini dengan aikido?" Tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum.

Lama tak ada suara dari dalam membuat Yunho bingung, ia berniat melakukan kuda-kuda untuk menendang pintu di depannya, sebelum suara kunci terbuka terdengar.

**Ceklek..**

Yunho tersenyum, sepertinya tidak sulit juga.

Yunho mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka lebar, menampilkan ruang kamar yang begitu berantakkan. Ia melihat Jaejoong duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil membuang muka. Yunho berhenti di samping ranjang Jaejoong.

"_Annyeong.._" Yunho membungkukkan tubuhnya, "Aku Jung Yunho, 25 tahun, pengawal barumu. Lulusan akademi di Jepang dan baru saja tiba di Seoul" Kata Yunho memperkenalkan diri. Jaejoong tampak tak peduli dengan itu dan tetap memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Aku tidak suka dengan orang baru" Kata Jaejoong langsung. Yunho mengangguk.

"Aku tahu"

"Aku tidak suka ada orang asing yang masuk dalam kehidupanku, apalagi sampai menjadi pengganggu" Lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak sedang berusaha masuk kedalam hidup anda, aku hanya sedang menjalankan tugas" Jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum. Jaejoong mendengus kesal.

"Dan kau hanya seorang pengganggu" Kata Jaejoong lagi.

"Aku juga tahu itu, Tuan"

"Jadi..lakukanlah pengunduran diri sekarang juga!" Jaejoong cukup kesal pada orang yang terus tersenyum itu.

"Tentu, tapi setelah kontrak ku selesai"

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan uang jutaan won yang ayah anda tawarkan hanya karena menuruti kemauan anda, Jaejoong sshi" Kata Yunho keras kepala dan Jaejoong membenci itu.

"Cih, kau dan _Aboji_ sama saja. Sama-sama menyebalkan!" Jaejoong menjatuhkan tubuhnya kekasur dengan keras.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Tuan" Kata Yunho sopan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah jam kedua Yunho duduk di sofa samping ranjang Jaejoong, menunggu bos barunya itu bangun dari tidur. Ia hanya menatap wajah tenang Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu manis.

"Kau jauh lebih mempesona, Jae. Dan lebih nakal dari sebelumnya" Kata Yunho menerawang.

"Eungh.." Jaejoong mengerang, mengusap wajah mengantuknya. Perlahan ia bangun dari tidurnya lalu mencoba menghilangkan pusing di kepalanya. Ia menoleh kesamping dan melihat pria menyebalkan tadi masih di kamarnya.

"Apa menungguku tidur adalah tugasmu juga?" Tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Iya. Bisa saja anda terluka saat tidur" Kata Yunho tegas.

**Arrgh..**

Jaejoong mengerang kesal, bagaimana bisa orang ini lebih menyebalkan dari ayahnya?

"Apa kau akan ikut masuk kekamar mandi saat aku mandi?"

"Tentu saja jika kau mengajakku"

**Duagh..**

Jaejoong menendang bantalnya hingga terlempar. Ia sangat kesal hari ini, dan ia tidak bisa membayangkan hari-hari berikutnya.

"Hei, Junho" Panggil Jaejoong.

"Yunho, Tuan" Kata Yunho membenarkan.

"Terserahlah" Jawab Jaejoong cuek, "Aku ingin kita melakukan kesepakatan"

"Tidak jika itu membuatku kehilangan kepala.."

"Aish kau berlebihan" Kata Jaejoong, "Ini akan menguntungkan kita"

Yunho menaikan sebelah alisnya, tidak bisa menebak apa yang telah Jaejoong rencanakan.

Tanpa mempedulikan wajah bingung Yunho, Jaejoong berjalan ke meja belajarnya, mengambil kertas dan pulpen. Ia menuliskan banyak kata di kertas itu dan tidak bisa di lihat oleh Yunho.

"Nah, sekarang kau baca lalu tanda tangan" Jaejoong menyerahkan kertas itu lalu menunjuk dimana tempat Yunho harus menandatanganinya.

Yunho membaca poin-poin yang tertulis disana, dan matanya semakin menyipit setelah membaca banyak kalimat.

**Harus menghormati Kim Jaejoong,**

**Harus menjaga jarak sebanyak 2 meter jika ingin mengikuti,**

**Hanya boleh mengantar hingga gerbang kampus/menunggu disana,**

**Tidak boleh mengikutiku diam-diam,**

**Tidak mencampuri urusanku,**

**Melaporkan hal yang baik pada **_**Aboji**_**,**

**Tidak boleh banyak protes,**

**Tidak boleh macam-macam.**

Yunho menatap datar tulisan itu. Bagian mana yang menguntungkannya? Semua membuatnya bertambah repot.

"Sudah selesai? Ayo cepat tanda tangan" Jaejoong menunjuk-nunjuk bagian yang harus Yunho tanda tangani.

"Aku tidak bisa"

"Apa?"

"Kalau seperti ini, tidak ada efek jera untuk anda, Tuan. Anda sama saja mengkekang kebebasan bertugasku" Kata Yunho lalu menyerahkan buku dan pulpen itu pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia dengar.

"Ta-tapi..." Jaejoong ingin protes tapi Yunho sudah berjalan kearah pintu.

"Anda hampir melewatkan makan siang anda, Tuan. Lekaslah ke meja makan" Kata Yunho sebelum menutup pintu kamar Jaejoong, meninggalkan pria manis itu dalam keadaan kesal.

_Welcome to the hell, Jaejoong sshi._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mengawali awal bulan baru dengan kesengsaraan yang ia bayangkan sendiri akan menimpanya.

Bermula dari pagi tadi saat ia ingin pergi ke kampus karena ada kelas jam 8, saat sedang sarapan seorang diri, pengawalnya terus berdiri di samping meja makan, mengamatinya melahap satu persatu makanannya hingga habis. Jaejoong mengunyah dengan pelan, merasa terganggu dengan tatapan yang terus tertuju padanya, membuat nafsu makan menghilang.

"Bisa tidak kau menungguku di mobil?" Tanya Jaejoong tanpa melihat Yunho.

"Tidak, Tuan. Menemanimu makan adalah tugasku" Kata Yunho kalem.

Jaejoong menghela nafas kasar, "Kau bukannya menemaniku, tapi mengawasiku"

"Memang apa bedanya?" Kata Yunho cuek.

_**Oh God.**_

Jaejoong memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Ia benar-benar kesal pada orang ini. Jika membunuh adalah halal di dunia, maka aku akan membakarnya hidup-hidup, batin Jaejoong kejam.

**Brak..**

"Aku selesai" Jaejoong bangun, mengambil tasnya kasar lalu meninggalkan Yunho yang tersenyum.

"Manis"

**.**

**.**

Begitu juga saat mereka tiba di gerbang kampus, Jaejoong berjalan menuju gedung universitas dengan terburu-buru karena ia hampir terlambat.

Ia berfikir kalau Yunho tak akan bisa mengejarnya. Ia berhenti ketika sampai di koridor, mengatur nafasnya yang terputus-putus.

_Hahh hahh hahh_

"Lain kali anda tak boleh berlari seperti itu"

Jaejoong menegang. Ia mendengar suara Yunho dari samping, dan ketika ia menoleh ia menemukan Yunho yang juga sedang terengah.

"Kau!" Jaejoong nyaris pingsan. Ia lupa kalau pria itu cukup tinggi dan berkaki panjang hingga bisa berlari lebih cepat darinya.

"Kenapa kau mengejarku eoh? Aku ingin kuliah"

"Ayah anda menyuruhku untuk memastikan anda masuk kelas, tidak pergi ke atap untuk membolos" Kata Yunho jujur. Sebenarnya tanpa di pinta pun ia akan melakukan itu.

Jaejoong mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Baiklah aku menyerah" Jaejoong berjalan memasuki sebuah kelas.

Yunho tersenyum melihat itu. Satu tugasnya sudah selesai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Junsu menatap tak percaya pada Jaejoong yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia tidak menyangka Jaejoong akan ikut mata kuliah bahasa inggris.

"Apa kepalamu terbentur tiang, _Hyung_?" Tanya Junsu, Jaejoong menggeleng, "Terantuk tembok?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?" Kesal Jaejoong.

"Tidak biasanya kau rajin, _Hyung_" Kata Junsu polos.

"Aku sedang berdiri di tepi neraka, su"

"Apa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh, jadi begitu.." Junsu mengangguk seolah mengerti apa yang Jaejoong ceritakan tadi. Saat ini mereka berada di kantin setelah kelas usai.

Jaejoong menyerumput jus jeruknya, lalu mengangguk, "Aku benar-benar kesal"

"Tapi sepertinya dia baik dan juga...tampan" Kata Junsu lagi.

"Iya kau benar. Loh..!" Jaejoong baru sadar kalau ia belum pernah cerita bagaimana wajah Yunho.

"Bagaimana kau..." Junsu menunjuk-nunjuk belakang Jaejoong.

"Dia orangnya kan?" Tanya Junsu, Jaejoong menoleh dan langsung terkejut.

"**MWOO?**"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Duk..**

**Klontang..**

"Bisa tidak sih kau berhenti mengikutiku? Aku lelah" Kata Jaejoong sambil terus menendang kaleng kosong di kakinya.

"Tugasku memang seperti itu, Tuan"

"Tapi aku butuh kebebasan. Kau tak bisa terus mengikutiku"

"Aku sudah tak menunggui anda tidur, tidak juga mengawasi anda mandi. Dan aku rasa itu sudah cukup" Jelas Yunho. Ia merasa apa yang di lakukannya tak terlalu berlebihan.

"Iya, tapi kau melebihi _Aboji_. Aku kira hanya _Aboji_ yang menyebalkan"

"Anda tidak boleh berkata seperti itu tentang Tuan Kim. Beliau sangat menyayangi anda"

"Ck, sayang? Dia bahkan mengekang hidupku" Kata Jaejoong sambil mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi taman.

"Karena beliau menyayangi anda, maka beliau tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada anda"

"Cih, tahu apa kau tentang Aboji?" Jaejoong mulai menatap nyalang pada orang di depannya.

"Mungkin aku tidak begitu mengenal Tuan Kim, tapi aku punya seseorang ayah seperti beliau" Kata Yunho menerawang.

"Apa ayahmu mengekangmu juga?" Tanya Jaejoong, menatap Yunho yang berdiri didepannya, menutupi senja yang mulai tenggelam.

"Ya. Menjadi seorang pengawal bukan keinginanku, tapi itu impian ayahku dan aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mewujudkannya"

"Sepertinya kau anak yang patuh, tidak sepertiku" Kata Jaejoong sedih.

"Ya, karena aku ingin berguna untuk orang tuaku"

Jadi berguna ya? Bahkan aku menjadi gay sekarang, batin Jaejoong sedih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong tampak lebih diam hari ini, ia juga tidak memprotes segala tindakan yang Yunho lakukan yang selalu ia anggap berlebihan. Hal itu membuat Yunho bingung dan tak tahu harus bagaimana. Apakah orang yang duduk di sampingnya ini sedang sakit atau sedang ada masalah? Sepertinya pilihan kedua yang tepat.

"Ada yang menjahilimu, Tuan?" Tanya Yunho sambil fokus menyetir. Jaejoong tidak bergeming, ia tetap melihat kearah jendela mobil.

"Tidak. Sudah jangan bicara, menyetir saja yang benar" Jawabnya sedikit ketus.

Yunho tersenyum, "Aku tahu apa yang membuat anda diam" Jaejoong melirik Yunho tajam.

"Tuan Kim yang bilang, kalau anda pergi ke club tiap malam, dan anda sedang resah karena tidak bisa pergi" Tebak Yunho.

Jaejoong berdecih, "Memangnya kau akan membiarkanku pergi?" Tanyanya sambil mencibir.

"Tidak. Aku masih suka pekerjaan ini"

"Junho ah.."

"Yunho, Tuan" Kata Yunho membenarkan lagi. Jaejoong mengibaskan tangannya.

"Terserahlah. Aku hanya ingin membuat kesepakatan" Lanjutnya.

Yunho terkekeh karena Jaejoong tak pernah jera dengan ucapannya, "Anda fikir sedang bernegosiasi dengan anak kecil?"

"Kalau anda meragukan keprofesionalitasan ku, anda salah besar, Tuan" Tambahnya.

"Aniya..kau berlebihan" Jaejoong mencoba mencairkan suasana. Ia terkekeh pelan, membuat Yunho tertegun.

"Aku tidak akan mengadu pada _Aboji_, jika kau mau bekerja sama denganku. Kita bisa saling menguntungkan, bukan?" Kata Jaejoong dengan tatapan memohon.

"Apa imbalannya untukku, Tuan?"

Jaejoong tertawa sambil menutupi mulutnya, "Tenang saja. Kau boleh minta berapa pun yang kau mau"

"Bukan berapapun, tapi apapun" Kata Yunho membenarkan. Jaejoong menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kim Minwo duduk dengan santai di taman belakang rumahnya, di sampingnya sang istri sedang mengupas apel untuknya. Ia terus serius membaca sesuatu di dalam tablet yang ia pegang, sambil sesekali tersenyum.

"Ada apa, _Yeobo_?" Tanya naomi bingung.

"Anakmu itu memang ada-ada saja, _Yeobo_" Kata Minwo sambil terkekeh, "Dia sedang menyogok Yunho"

Naomi ikut tersenyum, "Apa Yunho bisa di sogok?"

"Tentu tidak. Aku yakin dia tahan godaan" Kata Minwo yakin. Tiap jam, Yunho akan melaporkan kemana dan apa saja yang mereka obrolkan padanya, dan ia selalu saja tertawa tiap membacanya.

Ia baru tahu kalau Jaejoong selucu itu.

"Jadi kau sudah menyetujui usulku kan, _Yeobo_?" Tanya Naomi pada sang suami. Minwo tampak berfikir.

"Usul yang mana?"

"Tsk, kau memang sudah tua. Itu yang tentang Yunho dan Jaejoong"

Baru setelahnya ia ingat, "Haha, sepertinya iya" Jawabnya sambil menatap tablet di tangannya dengan puas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mwoya? 500 dollar? 500 dollar hanya untuk lukisan anjing itu?" Jaejoong menunjuk tak percaya pada kaca bening di depannya.

Yunho yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya mengangguk.

"Dan kau ingin aku membelikannya untukmu?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah herannya.

"Ini imbalan pertama, Tuan. Dan keuntungannya aku akan memberi laporan yang baik pada Tuan Kim" Kata Yunho dengan wajah santai, tapi menyebalkan bagi Jaejoong.

"Kau ingin aku menghabiskan uang saku ku 1 bulan hanya untuk ini?"

"Itu pun kalau kau mau, Tuan" Jawab Yunho kalem. Jaejoong menghela nafas kasar. Ini seperti memilih jurang atau neraka.

"Baiklah, tapi nanti malam aku ingin pergi ke club" Kata Jaejoong, Yunho hampir protes sebelum Jaejoong memotong, "Dan kau jangan mengikutiku!" Lanjutnya.

Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Yunho untuk masuk kedalam toko aksesoris dan lukisan itu.

"Untuk yang itu, aku tidak janji, Tuan" Kata Yunho datar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Club malam di daerah Itaewon itu semakin malam semakin ramai. Banyak orang menghabiskan waktu dan uang hanya untuk berada disana. Dan itu juga yang di lakukan oleh Kim Jaejoong.

Seperti biasa, Jaejoong,Suk Chun, Yihan dan Hyunjoong berkumpul mengelilingi meja di club itu, tapi sepertinya keadaan itu berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Biasanya ada banyak botol dan gelas bir, rokok dan makanan kecil berserakkan di meja itu, tapi sekarang yang ada hanya minuman bersoda.

Jaejoong berulang kali membuang nafasnya kesal sedang teman-temannya yang lain memperhatikan seseorang lain yang duduk bersama mereka.

"Jadi dia pengawalmu, Jae?" Tanya Yihan sambil menunjuk Yunho. Jaejoong mengacak poninya lalu mengangguk.

Yunho duduk di sofa yang sama dengan mereka, berpakaian serba hitam, lengkap dengan kacamatanya. Dari tadi banyak orang yang lewat terus memperhatikan penampilan Yunho itu.

"Apa ini tren berbusana ke club malam?" Tanya Suk Chun. Jaejoong menenggelamkan kepalanya pada telapak tangan. Ia benar-benar malu sekarang.

Kenapa masalah datang bertubi-tubi beberapa hari ini setelah kehadiran pengawalnya itu? Ia harus segera bertindak.

Yang membuatnya lebih kesal adalah kekeras kepalaan Yunho yang membantah perintahnya. Jika memang Yunho ingin ikut ke club, setidaknya berpakaianlah yang layak, bukan seperti teroris begini.

Yunho yang tahu kalau dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian hanya menanggapi dengan cuek, ia sudah biasa seperti itu dan sudah tak heran lagi.

"Anggap saja dia tidak ada, _Hyung_" Kata Jaejoong kesal. Ia lalu memanggil _waiters_ yang berada di dekatnya.

"Aku pesan 2 botol _red wine_, rokok dan kacang" Katanya, si pelayan baru akan menulis sebelum suara Yunho terdengar.

"Anda masih punya jus soda, Tuan" Kata Yunho dengan sopan. Jaejoong pura-pura tak mendengar dan tetap melanjutkan bicara pada waiters.

"Berikan es batu yang banyak..." Katanya cuek. Yunho diam. Ia tidak suka di acuhkan seperti itu.

**Drrtt..drrtt**

Jaejoong berdecak ketika ponsel di saku celananya bergetar. Ia tahu siapa yang menelponnya.

"_Ne, Aboji_" Jawabnya malas.

"Aku tahu kau ada di club itu, tidak apa karena ada Yunho di sana, tapi ingat..jangan coba-coba untuk mabuk" Kata Minwo menasehati. Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang sedang melihatnya.

"_Ne, Aboji_" Kata Jaejoong lalu menutup teleponnya. Ia melihat pada Yunho dengan wajah galak, tapi tak membuat pria itu gentar.

"Kau!" Jaejoong hampir menubruk Yunho kalau saja Yihan tidak menahannya.

"Sudahlah, Jae. Kau tidak lihat kalau dia tidak melaporkannya pada ayahmu" Kata Yihan mencoba menghilangkan kekesalan sahabatnya itu. Jaejoong kembali duduk karena ucapan Yihan ada benarnya.

Tapi ia melewati kerah kemeja Yunho yang terdapat alat penyadapnya.

Tak lama _waiters_ datang membawa pesanan mereka, membuat suasana kembali meriah. Jaejoong ingin menuang bir kedalam gelas sebelum sebuah tangan menahan tangannya. Ia mendelik, semakin kesal dengan tingkah pengawalnya.

"Anda tidak boleh mabuk, Tuan" Kata Yunho kembali memperingatkan. Kekesalan Jaejoong tak dapat di tahan lagi, dengan tiba-tiba di bantingnya botol bir yang ia pegang hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup kencang. Beberapa pengunjung club yang mendengar bunyi pecah di tengah dentuman musik menoleh ke arah Jaejoong.

"Aku muak denganmu, Yunho!" Kata Jaejoong dengan kilat marah di matanya.

Jaejoong bangun dari duduknya, berjalan ketengah lantai dansa yang di penuhi oleh pengunjung. Jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan semakin sesak ketika hari semakin malam.

Jaejoong meliukkan tubuhnya di antara dua pria yang tengah asik bergoyang, menggoda keduanya dengan gerakan yang menggiurkan. Jaejoong sudah biasa melakukan itu ketika berada di club, tapi biasanya ia selalu dalam keadaan mabuk.

Yunho terdiam, memperhatikan pria yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya itu sedang berjoget tak jauh di depannya. Ia ingin menarik Jaejoong keluar dari club ini, tapi ia ingin tahu apa lagi yang akan di lakukan pria itu.

Di lihatnya seorang pria tinggi dan cukup tampan menghampiri Jaejoong, memegang pinggangnya tanpa penolakan dari pria manis itu.

Jaejoong sudah tak terkejut lagi dan ia hanya tersenyum ketika orang yang sudah di kenalnya itu berada di belakangnya. Pria itu bernama Siwon yang berkenalan dengannya dua hari lalu.

"Kau sendiri, Jae?" Tanya Siwon agak berteriak untuk mengalahkan suara musik.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mengerling. Mereka tertawa dan kembali hanyut dalam percakapan ringan sambil terus bergerak dengan intim.

Di tempatnya, Yunho melihat pria di belakang Jaejoong itu mencium pipi Jaejoong dari samping dan hal itu membuat Yunho tak tahan lagi.

Ia menghampiri Jaejoong dengan langkah panjang, menarik tangan Jaejoong hingga pria itu terlepas dari pelukan Siwon.

"Yunho..hei!" Jaejoong mencoba menarik tangannya dan menghentikan langkahnya ketika Yunho menyeretnya, berjalan keluar club tanpa ragu.

Sesampainya di luar club, Yunho melonggarkan pegangannya pada tangan Jaejoong hingga pria itu mudah menariknya.

**Plak..**

Jaejoong menampar Yunho hingga kacamata hitam yang dipakainya terlepas. Yunho tidak bergeming dan tetap menatap orang yang ada di depannya. Nafas Jaejoong terengah ketika emosi sudah naik ke kepala.

"Jika kau ingin mengekangku seperti _Aboji_, mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi, mengaturku tidak boleh mabuk atau apapun, itu memang pekerjaanmu. Tapi mengaturku agar tidak berhubungan dengan teman-temanku itu bukan tugasmu, kau tahu?" Kata Jaejoong mengeluarkan kekesalannya.

"Dia punya maksud lain, Tuan" Kata Yunho dengan santai. Ia tidak merasa bersalah atau takut dengan tindakannya tadi, karena perkiraannya selalu benar. Ia tahu mana yang ingin berteman dan mana yang ingin berkencan.

"Tahu apa kau tentang orang lain? Bahkan tentangku saja kau tak tahu. Kau sama saja seperti _Aboji _yang selalu memaksakan kehendak kalian. AKU MEMBENCIMU!" Setelah berkata itu Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho, menghentikan taksi yang lewat lalu pergi dengan itu. Yunho terdiam, ternyata sangat sulit mengubah seorang Kim Jaejoong yang keras kepala.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Brak..**

Tuan Kim yang masih terjaga di ruang tv terkejut mendengar pintu yang terbuka cukup keras, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan sang anak yang baru datang.

"Apa kau tak punya sopan santun, Kim Jaejoong?!" Pertanyaan itu menyambut kedatangan Jaejoong. Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar ucapan ayahnya.

"Mana Yunho?" Tanya Minwo heran karena tidak melihat Yunho. Jaejoong hanya diam, menatap ayahnya yang bingung, lalu berjalan mendekati ayahnya dengan langkah yakin.

"_Aboji_, aku tidak ingin melihat Yunho lagi!" Kata Jaejoong kesal. Minwo semakin tak mengerti dengan maksud anaknya itu.

"Kenapa? Apa dia membuatmu kesal?"

"Ya, SELALU. Aku benci dengan sikapnya yang selalu mencampuri urusanku, dia bahkan melarangku bersama temanku" Katanya penuh penekanan. Sebelum Minwo menjawab, pintu depan terbuka kembali, menampilkan sosok tegap Yunho.

Jaejoong membuang pandangan ketika mata mereka bertemu, sedang Yunho hanya menatap datar Tuannya.

"Aku mengantuk" Kata Jaejoong ketika Yunho sudah berjalan kearahnya, ia langsung pergi dari sana.

Minwo memasang wajah bingung di depan Yunho sambil bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang rencanaku pada _Ahjussi_" Kata Yunho sambil tersenyum, dan perkataan Yunho itu membuat Minwo bertambah bingung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong terus menggerutu di dalam kamarnya, membuka celana jeans yang ia pakai lalu melemparnya kesembarang arah. Ia kini hanya memakai celana dalam saja. Tanpa peduli apapun ia langsung masuk kedalam selimut di ranjang, masih dengan gerutuan di bibir mungilnya.

"Lihat saja, besok aku akan demo pada _Aboji_ untuk memecat si menyebalkan itu" Cibirnya kesal dan masih banyak lagi kata-kata makian yang keluar dari bibirnya hingga ia terlelap dalam tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, meski matahari sudah bersinar cukup terang tapi tetap saja itu tidak bisa mengusik tidur cantik seorang Kim Jaejoong. Ia tetap bergelung di bawah selimut yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi, mengabaikan atau bahkan tak tahu jika seseorang tengah menatap datar padanya.

Yunho ingin sekali tertawa melihat gaya tidur Tuannya itu, tapi ia tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong bertambah marah.

Lihat bagaimana seorang Jaejoong—pria nakal dan pembangkang itu tidur tanpa memakai celana selain celana mini yang menutupi pusakanya, dan yang membuat Yunho heran bagaimana bisa Jaejoong menggerakkan wajahnya seperti itu, seingatnya dulu Jaejoong tidak melakukan itu.

"Tuan bangun, Ayah anda menunggu di meja makan" Yunho menggoyangkan bahu Jaejoong yang langsung di tepis oleh pria itu.

Tak menyerah, Yunho kembali melakukan hal yang sama tapi kali ini lebih kencang, dan di tepis dengan kencang juga oleh Jaejoong.

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau?" Tanya Jaejoong kesal. Ia duduk dari tidurnya lalu menatap Yunho dengan mata sayunya.

Yunho hanya menatap datar wajah Jaejoong, "Ini sudah siang, anda harus bangun" Kata Yunho dengan nada biasa.

Jaejoong mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah lalu kembali tidur, "Atau setidaknya, pakai celana anda, Tuan" Kata Yunho santai.

**.**

**.**

Dan Jaejoong perlu beberapa detik untuk mengerti ucapan Yunho lalu berteriak.

**"MWOYAA?!"**

**PLAK..**

**.**

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**APAAAAA? FF BARU LAGIIIII?** #lebay

Ini bukan ff baru sebenernya karena ini udah lama ada di draf hp tapi baru aku lanjut setelah sekian lama gegara ke pentok ide XD dan sekarang ff ini uda selesai aku tulis karena hanya 2 Chapter, tapi 1 Chapter ya panjang kayak gini, mudah-mudahan gak ngantuk bacanya ^^

Please jangan tanya lanjutan ff one night stand sama ku dulu, karena part terakhir ff itu yang harusnya bisa aku post tiba-tiba menghilang dari laptopku karena tangan kreatif keponakanku dan aku butuh waktu lama untuk menata hatiku #lebayLagi

Hehe oke lah..silahkan di baca dan jangan lupa review-nya yah ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Romance In Their Love**

**Genre :** Romance

**Rating :** Pg 13

**Cast :** Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu and other

**Last Chapter~ : 2**

Jaejoong memakan sarapannya dengan tersungut-sungut, sedangkan ayah dan ibunya hanya bisa menahan tawa mereka. Hal yang membuat mereka ingin terbahak-bahak adalah peristiwa penamparan terhadap Yunho untuk insiden tanpa celana dari Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" Tanya Jaejoong tajam. Ia baru saja menghabiskan dua mangkuk sayur. Ketika marah nafsu makannya jadi bertambah.

Dan pertanyaan Jaejoong itu membuat Minwo tak mampu menahan tawanya.

"Hahahaha, kalian ini lucu sekali" Katanya di tengah gelak tawa.

"_Aboji _diam!" Seru Jaejoong bertambah kesal. Ia melirik Yunho yang duduk disampingnya dengan tajam.

"Dan kau, sudah aku bilang untuk tidak menunggu ku saat sedang tidur, tapi..aish, kau membuatku bertambah kesal" Jaejoong ingin sekali menggetokkan sendok ke kepala Yunho.

"Maaf, Tuan. Aku hanya membangunkan anda" Kata Yunho dengan santai. Ia tidak merasa bersalah atau kesal dengan tamparan Jaejoong tadi.

"Kau memang sengaja 'kan? Sudah ku duga kau mesum, Yunho"

Minwo kembali tertawa mendengar ucapan Jaejoong barusan, anaknya itu memang lucu.

Yunho ingin menjawab sebelum Jaejoong memotongnya, "Pokoknya kau di pecat, Yunho" Katanya memutuskan sendiri.

Minwo menghentikan tawanya seketika, "Apa maksudmu, Jae?"

"Semalam aku sudah bilang, _Aboji_. Aku tidak ingin melihat dia lagi" Jawab Jaejoong cuek. Minwo melihat pada Yunho yang terdiam.

"Anda membenciku untuk masalah tadi mungkin tak apa, tapi untuk masalah di club malam itu aku tak bisa terima" Jawab Yunho.

"Memang apa yang terjadi semalam?" Tanya Minwo menatap bergantian pada Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Tuan Jaejoong menari dengan pria asing, Tuan" Kata Yunho membuat Jaejoong membelalakan matanya.

"Yak!" Teriak Jaejoong, sepertinya niat untuk membunuh Yunho harus benar-benar di laksanakan.

Minwo langsung menyela ketika melihat Jaejoong ingin menyerang Yunho.

"_Aboji _tidak akan memecatnya" Kata Minwo membuat Jaejoong kembali terkejut.

"Aku masih membutuhkannya untuk mnjagamu" Katanya bijaksana.

Dan setelahnya Jaejoong hanya memutar bola matanya, jengah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong berjalan dengan langkah lebar, mencoba menjauhkan diri dari pria menyebalkan berstatus pengawal pribadi. Ia selalu kesal dengan pandangan orang-orang yang di lewatinya yang selalu menatap aneh pada Yunho. Dia tahu siapa yang tidak akan melakukannya jika melihat ia—yang bukan artis terus di ikuti pria bertubuh tegap itu. Demi Tuhan dia bukan anak mafia.

"Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku sih?" Tanya Jaejoong kesal. Ia tidak menghentikan langkahnya sama sekali.

"Aku harus memastikan anda masuk ke dalam kelas"

"Oh, _God_. Aku bukan..Huwaa.." Jaejoong hampir saja mencium tiang kalau Yunho tidak menariknya. Ia terus menoleh pada Yunho hingga tak melihat ada tiang di tengah lorong kampus itu.

Jaejoong bisa mendengar detak jantung seseorang ketika ia membuka mata, butuh waktu beberapa detik untuknya mendongak keatas, menatap dagu lancip seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Huwaa..."

Jaejoong melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yunho begitu sadar, merapihkan rambutnya yang tertiup angin lalu menatap kearah lain untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Hati-hati, Tuan" Kata Yunho dengan tenang, dan tak sadar dengan respon Jaejoong itu.

"Sudahlah, sana pulang! Tidak usah menjemputku karena aku akan pergi dengan temanku" Kata Jaejoong agak ketus.

"Apa dengan Junsu?" Jaejoong agak terkejut karena Yunho tahu Junsu, tapi kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Kau tak perlu tahu!"

"Apa anda lupa perkataan Tuan Kim tadi pagi? Beliau ingin aku menemanimu kemana saja anda pergi" Kata Yunho mengingatkan. Jaejoong benar-benar kesal. Yunho dan ayahnya sama-sama menyebalkan.

"Tapi aku butuh privasi, Yunho. Masa hanya kekamar mandi saja yang tak kau ikuti"

"Ya, anggap saja aku bayangan anda" Kata Yunho menanggapi dengan santai.

Jaejoong menghela nafas, sepertinya memang sulit berdebat dengan pria 'kolot' macam Yunho dan ayahnya.

Jaejoong kembali berjalan sambil berkata, "Terserahlah" Katanya pasrah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong memutar-mutar sedotan di dalam gelas jus-nya, sesekali melihat jam tangannya dan terus melihat kearah pintu cafe. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya, merasa lelah karena sudah menunggu selama satu jam, bahkan jus yang ia minum pun sudah 2 kali berganti.

"Kenapa dia lama sekali sih?" Gerutu Jaejoong sendiri. Ia mencoba menghubungi orang yang di tunggunya itu tapi hanya nada sambung yang ia dengar dan itu sudah berulang kali.

Baru saja ia akan bangun dari duduknya, tapi suara yang ia kenal memanggilnya.

"_Hyung~_" Junsu melambai-lambai kearahnya dari depan pintu masuk cafe. Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya dan memasang wajah sebal.

Junsu berjalan menghampirinya sambil tersenyum polos, merasa agak bersalah karena telah membuat Jaejoong menunggu.

"Apa kau berjalan kaki hingga terlambat begini?" Tanya Jaejoong ketus. Junsu menggeleng imut.

"Kau tahu kan kalau adikku banyak, aku harus menyiapkan makan siang untuk mereka karena ibuku pergi bekerja" Kata Junsu, menceritakan apa yang baru selesai ia lakukan.

Jaejoong tidak bertanya lagi karena tahu Junsu pasti akan mengoceh prihal kegiatannya yang padat. Ia duduk kembali di tempatnya semula, diikuti oleh Junsu.

Jaejoong duduk berhadapan dengan Junsu yang langsung mengambil buku menu, ia selalu bersemangat jika berurusan dengan traktiran.

Setelah memesan minuman dan makanan, Junsu melihat Jaejoong yang sibuk dengan gadgetnya.

"_Hyung_ tumben sendirian?" Tanya Junsu.

"Apanya? Dalam mimpiku saja, Su" Jawab Jaejoong agak malas.

"Tapi pengawalmu tidak ada?" Junsu mengedarkan pandangannya kekanan dan kiri.

Jaejoong menggaruk keningnya lalu menunjuk-nunjuk ke belakang Junsu. Junsu yang tak mengerti hanya mengikuti tunjukkan tangan Jaejoong, lalu setelah paham ia kembali menatap Jaejoong cepat.

"_Omo, Hyung_. Sepertinya dia memang selalu mengikutimu!" Katanya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Jaejoong mendesah, "Bukan sepertinya tapi memang iya" Kata Jaejoong membenarkan.

"Apa dia harus mengikutimu terus? Apa dia tidak punya kekasih yang harus ia temui lebih baik daripada bersamamu?"

"Entahlah. Ia sama menyebalkannya seperti _Aboji_. Dan lagi, siapa yang mau dengan pria kaku sepertinya?" Kata Jaejoong berlebihan. Junsu tergelak, ia merasa lucu dengan penuturan Jaejoong.

"Tapi ia cukup tampan, _Hyung_" Kata Junsu sambil tertawa.

Jaejoong diam, tidak berniat mengelak karena yang Junsu katakan memang benar. Ia jadi ingat kejadian tadi pagi yang membuatnya berdebar-debar, dan hal itu membuat pipinya kembali merona.

"Kau kenapa, _Hyung_?" Tanya Junsu yang bingung melihat wajah memerah Jaejoong. Jaejoong menggeleng cepat, mencoba menghilangkan sikap bodohnya.

"Tidak. Sudahlah, sekarang kita langsung ke bioskop!" Ajak Jaejoong yang langsung berdiri.

"Tapi pesananku?" Junsu menunjuk pesanannya yang baru datang. Jaejoong menghela nafas kasar dan kembali duduk.

Junsu memakan dengan hikmat makanan gratisnya, membiarkan wajah kesal Jaejoong.

"_Hyung_, kau tidak makan?" Tanya Junsu tiba-tiba pada Yunho yang duduk di belakangnya. Yunho menoleh lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak, terima kasih" Jawabnya singkat.

Junsu kembali pada Jaejoong lalu bertanya, "Apa kau tidak mentraktirnya, _Hyung_?" Tanyanya dengan polos.

"Biarkan! Siapa suruh dia ikut" Kata Jaejoong kesal. Yunho tidak berkata apapun karena sudah biasa dengan ucapan ketus Jaejoong.

Dan mereka pun tidak terlibat obrolan lagi, menunggu Junsu yang makan dengan serius.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore ini udara Seoul cukup dingin, langit mendung menghitam dan sebentar lagi mungkin akan turun hujan.

Junsu sudah menghabiskan makanannya lalu tersenyum pada Jaejoong yang sedang menatapnya.

"Sudah?" Junsu mengangguk lucu. Jaejoong langsung berdiri dan memanggil waiters. Setelah membayar iapun berjalan keluar cafe di ikuti oleh Junsu dan Yunho tentunya.

Tapi saat akan membuka pintu, tiba-tiba hujan turun. Junsu mendesah kesal, sepertinya cuaca tidak mendukung.

"Bagaimana ini, _Hyung_?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, kita harus ke mobil untuk pergi ke bioskop" Kata Jaejoong santai. Ia sebenarnya agak kesal juga karena dari cafe ke area parkir lumayan jauh dan ia tidak bisa terkena hujan karena mudah sakit.

Baru akan melangkah, tangannya di tarik oleh Yunho. Jaejoong hampir ingin marah karena Yunho malah menahannya, tapi ia melihat Yunho melepaskan jaket yang ia pakai lalu meletakkan diatas kepala Jaejoong.

"Pakai ini agar anda tidak kehujanan" Kata Yunho membuat Jaejoong terdiam. Sepertinya ia mengalami de javu.

Tapi setelah sadar ia mengikuti saran Yunho dan mereka berlari bersama di bawah tudung jaket itu, menyusul Junsu yang pergi terlebih dulu.

Setelah masuk kedalam mobil Jaejoong, Junsu mengeluh kesal karena bajunya hampir basah, untung saja ia memakai jaket.

Jaejoong masih berusaha mengingat sesuatu, dan ia langsung menoleh kearah Yunho yang sibuk melipat jaketnya yang basah.

"Anda tidak basah kan, Jaejoong sshi?" Tanya Yunho khawatir. Jaejoong menggeleng pelan.

Yunho menghela nafas lega, ia takut Jaejoong sakit terkena air hujan.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba membuat Yunho berhenti mengelap wajahnya dengan tisu.

"Aku merasa tidak asing dengan sikapmu tadi, Yunho" Lanjut Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho agak gugup.

"Sikapku yang mana?" Tanya Yunho pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku memakai jaket itu untuk menutupi kepalaku, sedangkan Junsu tidak?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi. Ia menatap Yunho dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Karena anda bisa sakit kalau terkena air hujan" Jawab Yunho membuat Jaejoong cukup terkejut.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya.

Yunho tersenyum, "Tuan Kim yang mengatakannya" Jawaban Yunho itu membuat kerutan di alis Jaejoong menghilang.

"Hei, _Hyung_. Dia kan di tugaskan untuk mengawalmu, tentu saja ia tahu semua tentangmu" Kata Junsu dari bangku belakang. Jaejoong membenarkan perkataan Junsu tapi tetap saja ia merasa aneh, tapi sudahlah, ia tidak ingin memikirkannya.

"Sudahlah, sekarang jalankan mobilnya" Suruh Jaejoong ketus seperti biasa. Yunho mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho memasang wajah datar setelah keluar dari bioskop, melihat Jaejoong dan Junsu yang sibuk menghapus airmata mereka.

"Film tadi sangat mengharukan hiks" Kata Junsu yang masih mellow karena film yang baru mereka tonton. Jaejoong mengangguk sambil menghapus airmatanya.

"Dan kenapa mereka harus mati bersama" Lanjut Junsu kembali bersedih dan membuat Jaejoong mengangguk lagi.

Yunho yang mendengar pembicaran seputar film tadi hanya memasang wajah datar. Kenapa dua pria itu bersedih setelah menonton film romantis—menjijikan bagi Yunho.

Setelah dua uke itu bisa menstabilkan perasaan mereka, ketiganya berjalan ke tempat parkir dan pulang dari sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam saat Yunho duduk di hadapan kedua orang tua Jaejoong, melaporkan apa saja yang ia lakukan hari ini.

"Jadi, Yunho. Apa Jaejoong mengalami peningkatan?" Tanya Minwo langsung.

"Aku rasa belum, dan ia tidak bisa menghilangkan sikap ketus terhadapku" Jawab Yunho jujur.

Naomi menyela sebelum suaminya, "Dia memang seperti itu pada orang asing, tapi sebenarnya ia baik"

"Yunho, mungkin ayahmu sudah membicarakan tentang perjodohan ini dan kami harap kau menyetujuinya" Kata Minwo memulai perbincangan yang menjadi inti pertemuan ini.

"Tentu, _Ahjussi_"

"Mungkin ini akan mengejutkan bagi Jaejoong, tapi cepat atau lambat aku rasa ia bisa menerimanya" Lanjut Minwo.

"Kalaupun ia tidak mau, perjodohan ini harus tetap terjadi. Aku yang akan memaksanya" Tambah Naomi dengan tatapan yakin.

"Mungkin dia hanya akan terkejut setelah tahu tentang perjodohan ini" Kata Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Brak..**

Jaejoong menutup pintu kamarnya. Niatnya untuk membuat susu di dapur terlupakan setelah mendengar pembicaraan antara kedua orang tuanya dan Yunho.

"Perjodohan? Apa maksudnya?" Tanyanya bingung. Ia sebenarnya tidak mendengar dari awal jadi tidak mengerti maksud percakapan tadi, tapi ia bisa menyimpulkan maksud dari semua itu.

"Mereka ingin menjodohkanku? Dengan siapa?" Rasa mengantuknya hilang karena otaknya di penuhi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak ada yang memberitahukannya padaku? Bahkan Yunho juga? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan" Kata Jaejoong. Ia berniat akan bertanya pada Yunho besok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong kembali diam hari ini dan itu membuat Yunho bingung. Ia berfikir apa Jaejoong ingin pergi ke club lagi atau apa.

"Anda kenapa, Tuan?" Tanya Yunho sambil menyetir.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dari samping, ia ingin bertanya tapi ragu.

"Eum, Yun. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu" Kata Jaejoong akhirnya, "A-apa benar kalau aku di jodohkan?"

Pertanyaan Jaejoong membuat Yunho menghentikan mobilnya, "Maksud anda?" Tanyanya khawatir. Apa Jaejoong mendengar pembicaraan semalam? Padahal sebelumnya ia sudah memastikan kalau Jaejoong sudah tidur.

"Se-semalam aku mendengar percakapan kau dengan _Bumonim_"

"Semuanya?" Kekhawatiran Yunho jelas terlihat di wajahnya, apakah Jaejoong mengetahui semuanya?

Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya, "Tidak. Karena itu aku ingin tahu"

Yunho menghela nafasnya, ia sudah kaget tadi. Bisa gawat kalau Jaejoong tahu sebelum waktunya. Ia lalu tersenyum, merasa tenang sekarang.

"Lalu apa yang ingin anda tahu?" Tanya Yunho kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

"Siapa orang itu? Orang yang mau di jodohkan denganku?" Ada nada ingin tahu dan kesal dari pertanyaan yang baru saja terlontar itu. Yunho kembali diam. Ia tidak berhak memberitahukan yang sebenarnya, atau mungkin belum tepat.

"Untuk itu yang wajib menjawab adalah orang tua anda, tapi anda bisa bertanya padaku tentang orang itu" Kata Yunho membuat Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Baiklah, apakah orang itu wanita?" Tanya Jaejoong memulai. Yunho menggeleng dan nyaris tertawa.

Jaejoong mendesah lega, setidaknya ia tak khawatir dengan tunangannya kelak.

"Lalu apakah aku mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja. Anda sangat mengenalnya" Kata Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Siapa dia?" Tanya Jaejoong bersemangat.

"Dia..." Yunho menghentikan ucapannya, melihat pada Jaejoong yang tampak begitu penasaran.

"Dia teman masa kecil anda" Lanjutnya dengan raut wajah serius.

Hah?

Jaejoong mulai berfikir. Teman masa kecilnya entah siapa saja karena ia bukan termasuk orang yang mudah mengingat orang.

Dan lagi, memangnya ada orang yang dekat dengannya yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya? Kepala Jaejoong berdenyut sakit.

Yunho melirik wajah Jaejoong yang tampak berfikir keras. Ia tersenyum miris, sudah bisa di tebak kalau Jaejoong tak ingat dengan orang itu.

"Aku pusing" Kata Jaejoong kesal. Dan Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum, sepertinya tugasnya masih banyak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'Jae, hari ini ayo kita bertemu di club. Siwon'_

_'Jae, kau kemana saja beberapa hari ini? Yihan'_

_'Hei, Jaejoongie. Aku punya kekasih baru. Hehe. Hok chul'_

_'Jaejoong..'_

_'Jaejoongg...'_

**"JAEJOONG HYUUUNG!"**

Jaejoong tersentak, ia baru saja mendengar teriakan dari Junsu.

"Kau sudah sadar, Hyung?" Tanya Junsu dengan wajah khawatir. Ia lalu meletakkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tak merespon dan itu membuat Junsu bingung. Jaejoong adalah orang yang spontan jika di sentuh, maka ia akan langsung marah, dan hal yang berbeda ini membuat Junsu khawatir.

"Kau kenapa, _Hyung_?"

"Junsu-ya, jika orang tuamu menjodohkanmu dengan seseorang, kau akan bagaimana?" Tanya Jaejoong, pandangan matanya nyaris kosong karena pikirannya masih entah dimana, bahkan ia mengabaikan pesan yang di kirim teman-temannya.

Junsu tampak berfikir, jarang sekali Hyung nakalnya ini bertanya tentang hal seperti ini.

"Aku akan bertanya dulu bagaimana orangnya, bagaimana kalau dia jelek? Aku pasti akan kabur atau bunuh diri" Perkataan Junsu itu membuat Jaejoong berekspresi datar. Itu sangat berlebihan.

"Kau benar, bagaimana kalau dia jelek" Gumam Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho menutup ponselnya, ia baru saja menghubungi ayah Jaejoong perihal pembicaraan mereka tadi pagi.

Ia sekarang berada di dalam mobil Jaejoong, menunggu tuannya yang masih berada di kantin kampus.

Menunggu adalah hal yang membosankan untuknya, ia ingin menyusul Jaejoong dan mengajaknya pulang, tapi sejak kejadian hampir mencium tiang itu ia tidak di perbolehkan masuk. Jaejoong akan melotot dan terus menggerutu jika ia melanggar perintah tuannya itu.

Benar-benar merepotkan.

Ia tidak menyangka Jaejoong yang sekarang berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang dulu, memang ia nakal tapi tidak lebih nakal dari sekarang.

Saat pertama kali melihat setelah 10 tahun tak bertemu, ia ingin sekali langsung bilang 'Hei, aku Jung Yunho, si beruang gendut' Pikirnya waktu itu.

Ia sungguh tahu sifat pelupa Jaejoong dan tak akan memaksanya untuk mengingat siapa dia, lagipula mereka hanya teman kecil.

Yunho menggeleng, hampir saja kemarin Jaejoong ingat, tapi ia tak khawatir karena Jaejoong akan susah mengingatnya.

**Duk..dukk..**

Yunho tersentak dari lamunannya ketika mendengar gedoran itu. Ia menoleh kesamping melihat Jaejoong yang sedang memasang wajah sebal. Ia lalu membuka pintu mobil untuk tuannya itu.

"Kau sedang melamun apa, Yunho?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah masuk.

"Tidak"

"Aku punya tugas khusus untukmu" Kata Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Tugas?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Cari tahu siapa orang yang mau di jodohkan denganku, wajahnya juga sifat-sifatnya"

Yunho tercenung, apa ia tidak salah dengar?

"Kenapa? Apa kau keberatan?"

"Tapi tugasku hanya mengawal, bukan seorang detektif"

"Memang apa bedanya?" Tanya Jaejoong cuek.

Yunho memasang wajah datar, apa ia harus menuruti perkataan tuannya itu?

_What the hell?_

_'Menyusahkan' _Katanya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Yunho diberi waktu libur oleh Jaejoong, dan sebagai gantinya ia harus mendapatkan banyak informasi tentang calon tunangan tuan mudanya itu. Yeah, anggap saja ia tidak libur.

Yunho sudah mengendarai mobilnya keliling kota seoul hanya untuk mengulur waktu. Ia tidak bisa berdiam diri karena Jaejoong akan tahu jika ia tidak menjalankan perintahnya.

Bagaimana bisa ia mencari tahu mengenai calon tunangan pria manis itu, sedangkan orang itu adalah...

_Drrt..drrt_

Yunho menepikan mobilnya untuk menjawab panggilan itu. Suara serak Jaejoong terdengar di line sebelah.

"Yunho..bagaimana?" Katanya dengan suara khas bangun tidur.

"Eum, aku hanya menemukan sedikit fakta tentangnya"

"Fakta apa?"

"Dia.." Yunho memijit keningnya. Ia lupa harus berbohong apa.

Jaejoong masih menunggu jawaban pengawalnya itu, "Dia cukup keren, tinggi dan menawan" Lanjut Yunho nyaris tertawa. Ia melihat bayangan wajahnya di kaca mobil sambil tersenyum.

Jaejoong terdiam setelahnya, "Kau tidak sedang berbohong kan, Yun?"

"Tidak" Bagaimana ia akan berbohong jika itu menyangkut dirinya.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Jaejoong, "Yunho.." Terdapat jeda dalam kalimatnya, "Sepertinya aku akan menolak perjodohan ini" Lanjutnya membuat Yunho terkejut.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yunho nyaris berbisik.

"Entahlah, aku tidak mengenalnya dan aku akan menjadi bodoh karena pasrah pada keputusan _Aboji_"

"Tapi dia teman kecil anda, Tuan. Dan aku rasa ia mengenal anda lebih dari pria manapun" Kata Yunho agak kesal.

"Kau terdengar seperti pendukungnya?"

"A-aku.."

"Pokoknya kau harus membantuku, Yunho!" Potong Jaejoong cepat.

"Membantu apa?" Dan setelah itu Jaejoong mengatakan rencana yang membuat Yunho benar-benar ingin tertawa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kim Minwo dan istrinya sedang bersantai di taman belakang seperti sore-sore sebelumnya, memakan buah-buahan sambil menikmati angin senja yang berhembus di sekitar mereka.

Wajah tak muda mereka tampak bahagia, tidak seperti biasanya. Mungkin karena beberapa hari ini sang anak tidak membuat ulah yang selalu memusingkan keduanya.

Dan diantara kesenangan itu, Jaejoong menghampiri mereka dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Pria manis itu masih memakai piyama yang belum di ganti sejak pagi.

Jaejoong sungguh bermalas-malasan hari ini, ia bahkan bolos kuliah tanpa alasan dan orang tuanya pun tidak bertanya, padahal biasanya sang ayah terus memaksanya untuk rajin kuliah. Tentunya karena mereka sudah tahu kalau Jaejoong mengetahui tentang perjodohan itu.

"_Aboji_, aku ingin bicara" Kata Jaejoong yang sudah berdiri di depan orang tuanya. Minwo menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat pada anaknya.

"Lebih baik kau mandi dan makan. Kau terlihat menyedihkan" Kata Minwo meledek. Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya.

"Aku menolak perjodohan itu" Katanya kemudian.

"Perjodohan apa?" Tanya Minwo pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Sudahlah, _Aboji_. Aku sudah tahu semuanya dari Yunho. Dia bilang kau ingin menjodohkanku dengan pria yang tidak aku kenal" Kata Jaejoong kesal. Minwo tertawa sambil menggeleng.

"Tidak, Jae. Kau cukup mengenalnya"

Tak berapa lama Yunho datang dan segera bergabung dengan mereka. Jaejoong langsung menarik tangan Yunho agar lebih mendekat.

"Aku tak peduli, yang pasti aku menolak perjodohan itu karena.." Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho lagi yang menjauh, "Aku dan Yunho sudah berpacaran!" Lanjutnya dengan sorot mata menantang.

Minwo terdiam, Naomi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan Yunho berusaha menarik tangannya dari pelukan Jaejoong.

Lama mereka terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Minwo menghela nafas pelan dan menatap anaknya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Jaejoong ah, aku dan ayah tunanganmu itu sudah bersahabat sejak lama, dan kami sudah berniat menikahkan anak kami kelak, dan itu susah menjadi janji yang tidak mungkin kami ingkari. Kalian juga sudah bersama sejak dulu dan aku kira kalian bisa bersama tanpa harus memulainya dari awal lagi" Jelas Minwo panjang lebar.

"Tapi kau bahkan tidak memperkenalkan kami lagi, kau kan tahu kalau aku pelupa dengan orang"

"Untuk apa?" Minwo melirik Yunho yang sedang melihatnya, "Toh kalian akan bertemu besok" Lanjutnya.

Jaejoong mengernyitkan alisnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Besok kalian akan bertemu di pesta pertunangan yang sudah aku siapkan" Dan jawaban itu membuat Jaejoong berteriak.

"**MWOYA?**"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mendesah di tempat duduknya sambil melihat berita malam di televisi. Ia memeluk boneka beruang kesukaannya dengan wajah tertekuk.

Bagaimana tidak, jika kini wajah ayahnya terlihat jelas di sana saat sedang melakukan konferensi pers tentang pertunangan anak tunggalnya. Dan yang lebih membuatnya kesal, ia bahkan tidak tahu tentang itu. Bagaimana bisa tahu jika ia mengurung diri di kamar seorang diri?

"Apa aku harus pura-pura bunuh diri agar pertunangan di batalkan?" Gumamnya, tapi ia menutup mata ketika mengingat perkataan ayahnya.

_'Jangan coba-coba membatalkan pertunangan itu dengan hal bodoh, karena aku bisa saja membuatmu menderita seumur hidup!'_

Ia tahu arti ancaman itu dan tidak mungkin ia langgar.

"Hiks, kau jahat padaku, _Aboji_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho memainkan grand piano yang ada di ruang tamu rumahnya, memainkan lagu yang sering ia mainkan sewaktu kecil, My Little Star.

Di atas piano itu terdapat sebuah pigura berisi foto dua orang anak kecil. Anak kecil sebelah kiri jauh lebih kecil dan anak disebelahnya yang bertubuh gempal. Wajah mereka penuh dengan lumpur dan itu membuat wajah mereka begitu lucu.

Yunho tersenyum mengingat masa kecilnya yang begitu menyenangkan.

_'Joongie tidak suka kalau Yunnie gendut seperti ini, karena Yunnie sama sekali tidak keren'_ Kata Jaejoong yang asik membangun istana dari pasir.

"Sekarang Yunnie sudah tidak gendut, Joongie dan aku sangat keren" Kata Yunho sambil tertawa. Ia tidak sabar menunggu besok malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mengurung dirinya dikamar seperti hari kemarin, sibuk mondar-mandir memikirkan bagaimana cara menghentikan pertunangan ini. Di luar kamar, Naomi sibuk memanggil anaknya yang tak kunjung menjawab.

"Jaejoong, ayo keluar nak" Panggil wanita paruh baya itu.

"Sudahlah, anak itu sedang pusing memikirkan cara bodoh untuk menolak pertunangan ini" Kata Minwo yang datang mendekati istrinya.

"Apa kita tidak terlalu keras padanya?"

"Apa kau lupa? Dulu kau begitu semangat menjodohkan mereka, tapi sekarang kenapa jadi ragu begini?" Tanya Minwo kesal.

"Bukan begitu, kasihan Joongie"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong masih belum menemukan cara, sampai sebuah getaran dari ponsel di lihatnya.

_'You have a message'_

_From : Yunho_

_Tuan, hari ini aku tidak masuk kerja karena harus menemui orang tuaku di Busan._

Jaejoong berdecak. Ia langsung menghubungi ponsel Yunho.

Belum sempat lawannya bicara, Jaejoong sudah menyelanya, "Kau tidak boleh libur. Apa kau tak merasa kasihan padaku yang sedang di ambang kematian?" Tanyanya sarkatis.

"Tapi, nanti malam aku akan datang ke acara pertunangan anda"

"Pertunangan apa? Kau harus membantuku kabur malam ini" Perintah Jaejoong.

"Tapi, Tuan"

"Kalau kau menolak, aku akan membunuhmu!" Kata Jaejoong sadis lalu memutuskan sambungan ponsel mereka.

Yunho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala di tempatnya. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Jaejoong bertingkah seperti itu.

"Tuan, ini tuxedo anda" Kata seorang pelayan butik tempatnya memesan jas pertunangannya.

Yunho berdiri lalu tersenyum pada wanita muda itu, "Terima kasih" Kemudian berjalan kekamar pas yang ada di sudut ruangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah memakai kunci cadangan untuk membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong, Naomi terus memaksa anaknya memakai tuxedo yang sudah di siapkan.

"Ayolah, Jae. Jangan seperti ini" Kata Naomi sambil memaksa Jaejoong mencoba pakaian untuk acara pertunangan nanti malam.

"_Aboji_ dan _Omoni _selalu memaksaku! Apa pertunangan ini rencana kalian untuk menjualku?" Tanya Jaejoong marah. Naomi hampir menangis karenanya.

"Ini bukan rencanaku atau _Aboji_ mu, Jae. Tapi calon tunanganmu yang memintamu pada kami" Jelas Naomi.

"Apa?"

"Kami memang saling berjanji dulu, untuk menjodohkan kalian. Tapi tanpa kami ketahui, calon tunanganmu itu jatuh cinta padamu, lalu setelah besar, ia memintamu pada kami. Aku rasa kalian berjodoh" Kata Naomi dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Semua yang ia katakan memang benar.

"Tapi setidaknya beritahu aku nama dan fotonya" Kata Jaejoong mulai melembut. Ia tidak tega jika ibunya sampai menangis.

"Dia yang meminta kami untuk merahasiakannya, dan kau akan tahu tentangnya malam ini"

"Lalu bagaimana kalau aku tak suka?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi. Naomi terdiam, menatap sang anak yang memandangnya penuh harap.

"Kau mungkin akan marah pada awalnya, tapi aku yakin kau akan menerimanya, karena belakangan kau cukup akrab dengannya" Kata Naomi sambil tersenyum, hal itu membuat Jaejoong terus berfikir, siapa orang itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam yang di tunggu-tunggu telah tiba. Setelah melewati sesi yang melelahkan, akhirnya Jaejoong berhasil juga di bujuk dan sekarang tengah duduk manis di mobil sedan milik ayahnya.

Minwo duduk di sebelah kanan Jaejoong, sedang Naomi duduk di sebelah kiri putranya. Sedari tadi Jaejoong terus berbalas pesan dengan Yunho karena pengawalnya itu dengan berani tidak mau membantunya, padahal ia sangat mengharapkannya.

Di tempat lain, Yunho terkekeh membaca pesan ancaman dari Jaejoong. Ia terus di buat tertawa oleh pria manis itu. Saat ini ia berada di dalam mobil menuju hotel tempat acara pertunangan berlangsung.

"Kau kenapa, Yunho?" Tanya Jinwoon pada anaknya yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Yunho melihat pada sang ayah lalu menggeleng, "Tidak, Aboji"

"Apa Jaejoong sudah tahu kalau kau adalah calon tunangannya?"

"Tidak. Biar ini menjadi kejutan untuknya" Kata Yunho sambil menyeringai. Bahkan membayangkannya saja membuat ia ingin tertawa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Acara pertunangan anak dari seorang pebisnis yang cukup terkenal di Seoul ramai di datangi tamu undangan dan para pemburu berita. Hal ini menjadi hal yang di tunggu-tunggu karena acara seperti ini sangat langka.

Ketika mobil sedan berwarna hitam metalic itu berhenti didepan ballroom hotel, sorot lampu kamera berkelipan. Berlomba-lomba mendapatkan foto terbaik dari seorang Kim Jaejoong yang menjadi bintang utama malam ini. Sedangkan yang disambut hanya berekspresi datar. Salah dia menjadi anak seorang Kim Minwo, pikirnya malas.

Acara pertama hanya pembukaan dan kata-kata sambutan dari si empunya acara, karena selain pertunangan. Di tempat itu juga diadakan acara kerjasama dengan beberapa klien baru oleh Perusahaan Kim.

Jaejoong terus menghela nafas kesal. Rencananya gagal karena Yunho tak mau kerjasama.

"Baiklah, para hadirin. Kini kita masuk keacara inti, yaitu acara pertunangan anak dari keluarga Kim dan Jung" Kata MC membuat Jaejoong cukup terkejut. Apa ia salah dengar? Siapa tadi? Jung? Oh ia harap banyak Jung di Seoul ini.

Para tamu undangan saling bertepuk tangan. Lalu MC meminta Jaejoong untuk naik keatas panggung. Dengan terpaksa pria manis itu menuruti apa yang disuruh.

"Dan tak lupa juga kita panggilkan pasangan dari Kim Jaejoong-sshi, yaitu...Jung Yunho" Setelah nama terakhir di sebut, semua mata mengarah kearah pintu masuk ballroom begitu juga dengan Jaejoong yang masih shock.

Dari sana, Yunho berjalan beriringan dengan ayahnya dengan sangat gagah dan cukup membuat semua yang hadir terpesona.

Setelah Yunho berada di panggung yang sama dengan Jaejoong, pria itu tersenyum.

"_Hallo, My Prince_" Kata Yunho pada Jaejoong yang masih terdiam. Jaejoong merasa kenal dengan panggilan itu.

_'Ini mahkota untukmu, Joongie. Sekarang kau tampak seperti princess'_

_'Aish, Yunnie. Aku ini pria, jadi seharusnya Prince'_

_'Ah iya, Yunnie lupa. Baiklah, My Prince'_

_Oh God.._

**BRUKK...**

Dan semuanya berakhir dengan pingsannya Jaejoong yang sangat shock menghadapi kenyataan hidupnya. Bersyukur karena Yunho menangkapnya sebelum jatuh kebawah.

**.**

**.**

**E**

**N**

**D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku suka endingnya \^o^/

Tuh kan ada endingnya, aku gak PHP lagi ^^

Ya walaupun telat update karena terhalang puasa (selama puasa mencoba menjauhkan diri dari perfanfictionan) jadi baru bisa di sajikan sekarang.

Oh iya aku punya ff baru. Angst, tapi gak tahu level berapa XD yang berminat silahkan di baca ^_^

Jangan lupa reviewnya *kecup-kecup*


End file.
